


Halfway House

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Multi, Vaginal Sex, glory wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's... quite the life, being stuck with the upper half of their bodies in Raven's tent, and the lower half outside, free for the bandits to use. But Yang and Weiss are learning to love it.





	Halfway House

  
Yang hadn’t cum from her ass. Not yet, at least. But it was a pretty close thing.

She was certainly getting enough training for it. She had no idea how many bandits had used her ass by now, slamming into her over and over again, stretching her out and filling her up with their cocks. And they really were making her feel good.

Not as good as some people were feeling, though. Yang glared at her mother as Raven came, her hand buried in Vernal’s hair and grinding the younger woman’s face against her pussy. Vernal was masturbating as she ate Raven out, two fingers plunging in and out of her cunt, making wet sounds Yang could hear even from the side of the tent.

Even over the sounds of her and Weiss being fucked. At least the wall separating their heads from the outside of the tent was muffling a _bit_ of the sounds that were made as bandit after bandit fucked the two of them. Although it did absolutely _nothing_ to stop what Yang was feeling.

Even if Yang hadn’t been trained on how to cum from her ass yet, she sure had cum from her pussy. Several times, in fact. Though not nearly as often as the bandits had cum inside of her, though. And if the bandits who had cum _on_ her, pumping their semen onto her ass and thighs were included? Not even a contest.

Yang and Weiss were side by side. Only their heads were inside Raven’s tent, forced through a pair of small holes and cushioned by metal collars with padding on the inside. The rest of their bodies were outside the tent, held up by a padded post underneath each of their stomachs. Yang could feel her toes just _barely_ touching the ground. Maybe that could have helped her get off of the post, if her ankles weren’t tied to the bottom of the post. And if her arms weren’t tied behind the small of her back.

Yang knew a bit about glory walls from _purely accidental misclicks while browsing the net for porn_, yep, that was it, just her finger wandering a bit. And she thought that having half of her body through the wall, with her hands held up behind her, would be a _lot_ less stressful. But _no_, apparently she had the biggest breasts of anyone in the camp, including her dear, sweet mother. And so Raven had ordered for her and Weiss to be arranged like this, just so that the bandits could have a go at Yang’s tits.

Hoenstly, Yang felt bad for Weiss, since Weiss’s boobs… well, they technically existed. And that was about all that could be said for them. Oh, yes, there was also getting turned into a free use public cum dump. Yang made sure to feel sorry for Weiss over that happening to her for a minute or so.

Then Yang’s attention was rerouted as she felt yet _another_ hard cock slide into her pussy. Even if her pussy hadn’t been wet from her own arousal it would have been wet from all the cum that had been pumped into her by an endless stream of bandits. So there was nothing stopping the unseen bandit from hilting himself inside of her, in one long, easy stroke.

“Yang,” Weiss squeaked, her voice strangled. “I’m, I’m-!”

Yang turned to look at Weiss. It was hard to tell what was happening to Weiss’ body behind the tent. But she sure could see the look on her friend’s face. And Weiss’s cheeks were as red as anything Yang had ever seen. And she knew what that look in Weiss’s eyes meant.

Weiss was cumming. Weiss was cumming from getting her pussy or ass fucked by someone she couldn’t see. Someone she didn’t even _know_. And Weiss was enjoying the orgasm just as much as Yang enjoyed her own climaxes.

“What a l-lovely sight,” Raven moaned from her chair in the center of the tent. She was looking at them with a wide, sinister smile, even as Vernal kept on eating her out. “I might need to keep you two here, to keep on helping my crew relax.”

“You, you said,” Yang said, trying to form words instead of slutty moans as she was fucked hard, “that this was only going to be a-,” Yang’s entire body shivered as the man thrust into her _hard_, “temporary!” Yang’s voice rose and her eyes crossed as her ass was spanked. “Thing!”

“Nothing lasts forever, Yang,” Raven said, shaking her head and making her hair sway from side to side. “I would have thought you would know that. You’ll get out of there. Sooner or later.” She smiled, stroking Vernal’s cheek. “It all depends on how much my lot likes you.”

From the cum dripping down Yang’s thighs and pooling on her ass, Yang already knew the answer to that. She had to have been fucked by every man in the camp by now, even with Weiss right next to her. And she had _seen_ how they had looked at her as she and Weiss had been forced to disrobe in the middle of the entire camp. There was no way they would be getting tired of her anytime soon.

Yang shivered at the thought, feeling a surge of arousal running through her, bringing her that much closer to her orgasm. An orgasm that was already rapidly coming on as she got fucked, the unknown bandit behind her driving his cock into her pussy over and over and over again. Even if her mother took her out of this position, would Weiss and her _really_ be free to leave? Or would Raven just put them in some brand new free use set up? Her and Weiss tied together, forced to sixty-nine, licking the cum out of each other’s pussies whenever they weren’t getting fucked?

And that was just one of the many, _many_ twisted ideas that popped into Yang’s mind as she got fucked in front of her mother and with her friend. There were just _so_ many different things that could happen to her if Raven actually thought that the only use she had for her only child was as a hole for her bandits’ cocks.

“Oh God,” Yang moaned, feeling the arousal of her thoughts flooding through her like a rising river. “Oh my _god_.” She closed her eyes and hung her head, feeling the shaft slamming into her, driving her closer and closer to her orgasm. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

“Your song birds sing so sweetly,” Vernal said, pulling her mouth away from Raven’s pussy. “Thanks for letting me listen to them.”

“You’re quite right,” Raven said with a smile as she looked at her daughter and at Weiss. “Listening to those two sing…” she smiled, and Yang thought it wasn’t the kind of smile any mother should ever direct at her daughter. “I should have done it years ago.”

She stood up, not bothering to dress. She strode over to Yang, completely naked. Yang watched her mother get closer and closer to her and swallowed nervously.

Raven grabbed Yang’s chin and tilted her head backwards, so Yang was forced to look into Raven’s blood-red eyes. If there was any maternal affection inside them, it was buried so deeply that Yang couldn’t see a hint of it. Not that she could concentrate that well since she was still getting fucked by an unseen man.

“Oh yes,” Raven said softly and smugly, running her thumb in a circle along Yang’s cheek. “Just because we’re bandits doesn’t mean we can’t have a touch of class around the place.” She turned her head to look at Weiss. “Having someone like _you_ here is just what we need to entertain ourselves with your lovely voice.”

Yang had seen the full assortment of Weiss’s glares. And the one her friend sent her mother was _not_ the best that she had ever seen. Weiss’s cheeks were too red, her gaze too unsteady. And the way she was lustily moaning as she got fucked didn’t help, either.

“Hey, boss,” Vernal said, appearing behind Raven’s shoulder. “You don’t mind if I have your kid eat me out, do you?”

“In a bit,” Raven said. “That sounds quite hot, but I need those soft little lips of yours on my pussy again.”

Vernal didn’t say a word or hesitate for a second. She just slipped around in front of Raven and went to her knees. Yang watched with wide eyes as her mother got eaten out less than a foot away from her.

And Yang knew that pretty soon, she was going to feel a wet pussy pressed against her own mouth. That wasn’t going to be the first time that sort of thing had happened, of course. But to be forced to eat out her captor, while men she couldn’t see used her ass and pussy on the other side of the tent, that was just so, so _sick_.

Yang trembled as she felt herself start to cum. She moaned, the sound seeming to come from the very bottom of her soul. It felt good to cum. It felt so, so good to cum. _Again_. Yang gasped and moaned, feeling her pussy squeezing down tightly around the man’s dick, trying to milk the cum out of it as he slammed back and forth.

Spots danced in front of Yang’s eyes as the orgasm washed over her. She could feel her stiff nipples cutting through the air as her breasts swung back and forth as she was fucked so hard. Behind her back, her fingers curled up into fists, squeezing as she moaned.

“What a little slut,” Raven said with a smile on her face as she watched her daughter cum. Vernal was busy working between her legs. “I _am_ glad you came back, though, Yang,” she added, reaching out and running her fingers down the side of Yang’s cheek. “This is where you belong.”

Yang couldn’t bring herself to deny that right now. She was feeling too fucked silly to come up with a rebuttal. She was just far, far too turned on to do anything but gasp for air and feel the man still fucking her.

For a few more seconds, at least. Then Yang heard a muffled moan and felt the unseen bandit thrust himself as far into Yang’s pussy as he could. Her eyes widened as she felt his cock twitch. She had become _intimately_ aware by now of what that meant.

And, sure enough, she felt him start to cum inside of her. Jet after jet of thick, hot semen, landing inside of her, plastering Yang’s pussy with cum. It felt _good_ and really intense. Yang closed her eyes and moaned, her slightly deeper voice mixing with Weiss’s as the smaller girl groaned as well.

When the man pulled out of Yang, she could feel his cum, and the cum of so many others, running out of her spread lower lips. Some of the mixed semen ran along her thighs, and she could feel every trickle as the slimy cum ran over her soft skin and her twitching muscles. But most of it just went straight to the ground, leaving Yang’s body. She wondered how large of a cum puddle there was in between her feet by now.

Yang had a few seconds to relax before the next man started using their boss’s daughter. She looked up at Raven, ignoring the large, firm breasts and scarred skin. Instead, she stared into Raven’s eyes. Raven looked back at her, her red eyes narrowed even as Vernal ate her out, making lewd, enthusiastic noises as she moved her head back and forth.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Raven asked, her voice artificially sweet. “Enjoying Mommy’s little gift for you?”

Raven couldn’t see it, but on the other side of the wall, Yang’s middle fingers uncurled, flipping her mother off. Sure, Yang was cumming a _lot_ from getting fucked like this. Sure, it was a fetish that she… had been accidently exposed to while looking for porn and didn’t enjoy, nope. Exposed to a dozen times, in fact. But man, did she have to be such a bitch about kidnapping Weiss, capturing Yang, stripping them naked in front of a couple dozen people and then offering them up to have public, anonymous sex with thieves and robbers?

Yang’s thoughts were once again cut off by a dick sliding into her. And this time, it was into her ass. She moaned, feeling her previously tight tunnel getting stretched out once more by a thick cock. At least both she and him were lubed up. It was still a really tight fit, and Yang’s eyes went wide as she felt the thick shaft moving deeper and deeper into her.

“Big,” Yang moaned, her head hanging downward and coincidentally starting at Vernal’s ass as it wiggled back and forth. “I’m feeling so full.”

“That tends to happen when you take cock,” Raven said unsympathetically. “I thought you were a _big_ girl. Stop your whining and take it.”

Yang’s glare at Raven was reduced in effectiveness by how the bandit behind her was starting to fuck her, slamming in and out of Yang’s fat ass. She moaned, feeling the thick shaft spearing deep inside of her, over and over. And from feeling the bandit’s hands on her. He was leaning forward, his lower stomach pressed against the generous curves of Yang’s butt. And that meant that his hands could grope and play with Yang’s large, swinging breasts.

A shiver ran through Yang’s entire body as she felt him groping her boobs. Her breasts had always been a weak spot. And having them played with just felt so _good_. Yang couldn’t help moaning as rough fingers pinched her nipples and groped her tits.

Next to her, Weiss was getting treated just as roughly. Well, her boobs probably weren’t getting played with because Weiss didn’t have boobs. Yang had had a more impressive rack at the age of twelve. But she was so much smaller than Yang, which would mean that the cocks plunging in and out of her pale body would feel even bigger than they were in Yang. And they felt plenty big inside of Yang.

Weiss was really rocking forward a lot with every thrust. Yang hoped that she didn’t literally get fucked through the tent wall. That would just be _embarrassing_. Unlike getting stripped and fucked, of course.

Yang was starting to feel _really_ good from her ass. Really, really good. She blushed, feeling the cock pounding in and out of her. Her body was already so sensitive, so turned on. If this kept up, and especially if her breasts kept on getting toyed with, Yang thought she just might cum from her ass.

The thought of that sent a shiver through Yang’s body. What _else_ could happen to her once she had an anal orgasm? Would she learn how to cum from her ass without her tits getting played with at all? Would she learn how to cum from nothing more than getting her ass split open by some stranger’s thick, hard cock?

Yang thought it might. She squeezed down, her cum filled pussy clenching around nothing, while her ass gripped the bandit’s cock as hard as it could. She moaned, blushing at how _slutty_ she sounded as her ass got fucked and her boobs got played with.

The man just wouldn’t stop fucking her. Yang was bouncing around almost as much as Weiss was. Even being tied to the post, she was still getting driven forward with every thrust before sinking backwards. And it was happening once every second or so as the man drove into her.

It was so good and it was so wrong and it was so much. Yang just couldn’t deal with it. There was only one thing to do.

Yang came from getting fucked in the ass. She gasped and moaned and shrieked, feeling her ass squeeze down as tightly as it could around the man’s cock. Pleasure snapped through her body like a severed cord, thrashing back and forth. She moaned, her entire body shaking.

Yang slumped forward as much as she could. The orgasm had been _different_ from any other orgasm she had ever felt before, but it had still been good. The pleasure, surging through her brain, washing out everything else, filling her up and making her cum so hard… Wonderful.

And the man was still fucking Yang’s ass and still playing with her boobs. Yang moaned, looking at the back of Vernal’s head as she ate out Raven. From this close, Yang could actually see far more of her mother’s body than she wanted to as Vernal moved her head around.

How many more men were there? How much more were Yang and Weiss going to get fucked? Would there ever be an end?

Yang had no idea.

*******  
Yang was slumped forward in the tent wall, her collar pressing against her neck. She felt _used_. Used beyond belief. There was so much cum inside of her, inside her pussy and her ass and on her, too. Mostly her ass and thighs, though she could feel some of the cum dripping down her tits and pooling on her back.

Yang was sure Weiss was in a similar state, not that she could see anything of her friend but her face. But from the look on Weiss’s face, Yang could tell that her partner was dealing with the combination of being covered with cum and having cum _so_ hard, _so_ many times. Just like Yang.

Because Yang had cum a _lot_. She had no idea how many men had used her pussy and her ass, but the entire camp must have double-dipped. She was surprised that she couldn’t taste the cum from how far it had been shot up her ass.

The only thing Yang could actually taste right now was Vernal. The smaller woman had made Yang eat her out, leaning over in front of Yang and not pulling her pussy away until Yang had made her cum. Yang could still taste the flavor of Vernal’s arousal on her tongue.

Now Vernal and Raven were both dressed and both watching Yang and Weiss. Yang tiredly looked up at them. It had been a while since she had been fucked, and she was hoping that meant she’d be let out of her soon. Yang was getting _stiff_.

“Hey, chief?” A bandit poked his head in through the tent flap. “Thanks for the treats.” He nodded at Yang and Weiss, both of them hanging limply through the tent wall. “All the boys have had their fill by now.”

“And the bowls?” Raven asked, smiling widely.

“Almost overflowing,” the man said with a nod.

“Bring them in here,” Raven commanded, a note of authority in her voice. She turned to Yang and Weiss, the two of them barely tracking the conversation. “I’m not some monster or anything,” she said with a smile Yang didn’t trust. “I realize how thirsty the two of you must be after spending so long entertaining my group.”

The tent flap opened up again. Two men, leering smiles on their faces, came through, holding two large bowls. Yang was down too low to see what was inside of them. But there was a certain smell, one that had already permeated through the tent that suddenly got a _lot_ stronger.

“So,” Raven said, stepping back a bit. “Drink up, Yang.” Her smile, impossibly, grew even larger. “A growing girl needs her milk, after all.”

The bandits stepped in front of Yang and Weiss and lowered the bowls. Yang looked down into them. She had known what was inside ever since the smell had registered. And now, looking down into the large bowl, full of cum, her suspicions were confirmed.

“You expect us to _drink_ cum?” Weiss said, her voice sounding like she had been asked to eat a dead rat. “That’s _dirt_ on the bottom of the bowl.” Yang looked, and, sure enough, there were dirt smears on the circular stand at the bottom. “This is the cum that dribbled out of us, isn’t it? And you want us to _drink_ it?”

“Of course not,” Raven said, her voice full of exasperation. “That would just be sick.” She smiled again. “No, this is the cum from each _other_. Yang, you’ll be drinking all the semen that your friend couldn’t keep inside of her. And you’ll,” she waved a hand at Weiss, “will be doing the same.” Her lips curled back. “That’s _much_ better, isn’t it?”

Yang glared at her mother. If Raven thought it was so good, then maybe _she_ could try drinking a gallon of semen. She looked down again into the thick, white mess inside the bowl. How on earth could she drink all of that? There was just so _much_.

Yang glanced over at Weiss. Her friend was staring into her bowl as well, with a pretty similar expression on her face. The same thought had to be running through her mind as well.

“You have two choices here,” Raven said, a harder note entering her voice. “Either you drink up, or we dump the bowls on top of your head.” Her fingers were tapping against a table. “We can’t keep our bowls being dirty like this. It wouldn’t be hygienic.”

Yang thought about all that cum ending up in her hair. And the rest of her face, but her hair would be the stuff that would be nearly impossible to clean. She didn’t really have a choice, did she?

Sighing, Yang opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The man lifted the bowl a bit, so Yang could start lapping up the semen inside of it.

Yang knew what cum tasted like. Sometimes the parties she had used to go to in Vale had been more fun than she had thought. But she had never tasted so _much_ cum. Or even cum from more than one guy.

Yang swallowed, feeling the still-warm cum slide down her throat. And there was still _so_ much more of it, too. So much more. How on earth was Yang going to swallow all of this semen?

Part of Yang was glad that at least they hadn’t scraped the cum off of Yang’s ass and thighs to add to this mix. She would have felt it if they had. No, this was just all the cum that had dribbled out of her pussy and asshole after getting used by dozens of men. Of course, all that cum was still on her body, so things weren’t _that_ great.

Yang could see Weiss out of the corner of her eye. Her petite friend was licking at her own bowl of cum. Well, Yang’s bowl. Whatever. The point was that if the Schnee princess could do this, then so could Yang.

Yang titled her head even farther forward, until her nose was almost pressing against the semi-solid load of cum inside the bowl. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and licked up as much cum as she could. And again. And again. Yang kept on going, running her tongue back and forth, doing everything she could to clean the bowl.

And the worst, or at least weirdest thing was, she kind of _liked_ the taste of it. Even though it wasn’t nearly as warm as when it had been pumped into or on her, Yang still kind of liked the salty taste. Though she was going to need an _actual_ drink later to wash it down with. And something that really was supposed to be drunk, not just Vernal’s pussy or whatever other ‘fun’ surprise her mother was going to spring on her next.

“Don’t you have any pride at all, Yang?” Raven asked, her voice sickly sweet. “Just lapping away at my men’s cum like a bitch in heat? And you,” she turned to look at Weiss. “It seems everything people say about the rich is right, isn’t it? You act all prim and proper in public, but as soon as you get behind a closed, hah, tent, the _real_ Schnee comes out.” She shook her head back and forth. “It’s a damn good thing I’ve got you. I’ll treat the two of you right. How you _deserve_ to be treated.”

There wasn’t anything Yang could say about that. Not with her face buried inside the bowl, still two-thirds of the way full. She just tried not to listen to her mother and kept on cleaning the cum out.

Not all of the semen was ending up in Yang’s mouth. Despite her best efforts, some of it was getting smeared along her lower face. Her cheeks, her chin, and especially her lips were getting covered with semen from who knew how many men. And there wasn’t anything Yang could do about it. She just had to keep on licking, running her tongue back and forth, and coming away from the bowl with it covered in thick, sticky, salty white semen.

Yang was starting to feel pretty full. There was already so much cum in her pussy and ass, having been shot in so _deep_. And now she was adding to it, with even more semen going down her throat to pool in her stomach.

Part of Yang was surprised that she hadn’t felt anyone start to fuck her again, since her ass and pussy were on perfect display out there, just _waiting_ for someone to come and use them. Not that she was complaining. She could really, _really_ do with a chance to rest, to not have her holes stretched out by cock again.

“Come on, slut,” the man holding the bowl said. “Drink up.” He grinned, the scar across one lip forcing it into a sneer. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

Yang glared up at him as her tongue ran along her lips, collecting some of the semen on them. Then she swallowed again, sending yet more cum down her throat. She was sure there _was_ more. There would probably _always_ be more cum waiting for her and Weiss.

Weiss, who was doing a _damn_ good job taking care of the cum that had drooled out of Yang’s holes. She was a lot further along on her bowl than Yang was. And, somehow, not making nearly as much noise as she licked it up as Yang was.

“Get back to work,” Vernal said, pushing Yang’s face down into the bowl. “You can chat with your girlfriend later.”

Yang spluttered, feeling the semen get spread across her face. It was still so warm and sticky, and she could feel it clinging to her skin before she managed to force her face back up. She glared at Vernal, who looked back with an unbearably smug expression on her face.

Any expression Yang had couldn’t be seen with the amount of cum on her face now. She could feel it sticking to her features, a mask of white across her nose and forehead and everywhere else. And there was still plenty of cum left in the bowl, though, thankfully, not as much as there had been.

Yang kept on licking, running her tongue along the side of the bowl and coming back with a ton of semen. She was slowly working her way through the collected semen. She could even see the bare walls of the bowl at some points. Just a few minutes more and she’d be done.

Yang could feel her mother’s eyes on her. And she could picture the smug look on Raven’s face as her daughter licked up cum like a dog. She didn’t look up though, and focused on the semen. She was almost done.

And then, finally, she was finished. Yang sighed, slumping forward, feeling the tent pressing against her neck and the cum slowly dripping off of her face. She had done, she had licked up every single drop of semen that had dribbled out of Weiss. And she had no idea what would happen now.

“Thank you, men, you can leave now,” Raven said, waving a hand towards the door. The two men turned and left, stopping only to leer at Weiss and Yang one last time. “Well,” Raven said, clapping her hands together and smiling at the two younger girls. “Have the two of you had fun?”

Yang glared at her mother behind the layer of cum smeared across her face. What did Raven think the answer to that was going to be? Even if Yang had _repeatedly_ cum from getting fucked like this. And so had Weiss.

“Will you just let us go already?” Weiss asked, her voice thick and choked. Yang glanced at her, and watched as Weiss swallowed heavily, undoubtedly sending another load of cum down her throat. “You’ve got a show, and now we’re both _filthy_.”

A smile slowly spread across Raven’s face at that. Yang shivered. There was no way she trusted her mother’s smiles. Not after everything that had happened.

“You’re _quite_ right,” Raven said, as Vernal giggled next to her. “Obviously there’s no way I can keep the two of you around when you’re so disgusting. Vernal?” The smaller woman straightened up. “Get these two out of here. Have them clean each other at the spring. And get a video of it.”

“Sure thing, ma’am,” Vernal said, her smile only growing. “Come on, you too. It’s time to become a star.”

Yang sighed as she slumped as much as she could. She could already picture what it would be like to clean Weiss off. And to have Weiss do the same to her. And after that, well, it wasn’t as if the two of them were going to get to choose what happened to them next.

Yang and Weiss were in for a long, long stay at the Brawen bandit camp.


End file.
